insert ANOTHER really cool title
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: 5 "complete"-- hehe... the sequel to the first actionadventureromanceangst.... SV JJ Challenge :a Jennfic:
1. MultiTasking

**Part Two of insert really cool title that I can't think of**

**1. Multi-tasking**

They sat across from eachother, their knees touching under the table, they feet nonchalantly entagled as they heads leaned towards the papers littering the table. 

She was almost absorbed in the words engulfing her, the words jumping out at her with all of their intricacies and all new meanings. ASH. Without meaning to or even consciously thinking about it or making a decision, she raised her face, looked at Michael with a smile though he was unaware of her attentions. 

He felt her gaze just as he could feel her presence in a crowded room or knew it was her on the phone before she spoke a word. "What is it?"

"I'm just proud of you, that's all."

He grinned, his eyes still trained on the paper lying in front of him, his left hand moving along words while his right stood on a pad of paper, pen ready and in hand. "For what?"

"For being smart... for giving us clues that no one had thought of before... for giving me the chance to finally get rid of Sloane... for giving me the chance of a new life." Her words came out of her with such conviction that he had to look at her, love shining through his eyes. 

"Sydney, that's not something you have to be _proud_ of me for. That's something that you can take for _granted_. I'll always be there for you and I'll always be looking out for you, Syd." His voice was hushed, his gaze heavy, and she knew that she would be kissing him now if it weren't for her father in the next room. 

Still, she was happy for the private airplane. 

She smiled softly and watched him go back to work, writing down his notes on the pad of paper without even looking at what he was writing, how he had been doing so even when he was talking to her. That look of utter concentration... 

"Did you know that watching you multi-tasking like that is a real turn on?" She asked softly. 

His hands stilled as he looked up, a completely different expression now dancing across his face. "Syd... don't do this to me..." There was a shadow of a smile on his face but she knew that somewhere, there wass a fear and anxiety about his own will power and the fact that her father was next door. 

She shrugged. "Okay. I won't. I just felt that that was something you would like to know."

"Trust me. It is."

They bent their heads, working for a few more minutes. 

_The ash that scatters will be the fire that burns once reunited. _

_The fire that burns in every man will be found._

_Used._

_And the ash will harvest that fire._

_And it will be put to good use._

She stared at the words. The words that she had stared at a year ago and had no idea where to start. It was all starting to make sense now. And that was the thing that scared her. 

She wrote down a quick translation.

Her letters were cramped and hurried. 

**The Apollyon Soul Harvest once brought together will take the fire from every living human and put it to their own "good" use.**

"Vaughn?"

She lifted her head, seeing the slight smile flash across his face. "Seriously Syd, you cannot go _five_ minutes without talking to me can you?" In another situation, this would be cute. Heart-breakingly cute. 

"Vaughn." 

Her tone was serious.

He could see that something was wrong now. "What did you find?"

"I need to contact Will. And Marshall. And whoever has the most insight and familiarity with the Rambaldi documents."

"Sydney... let me see that."

"Vaughn... what do you think is the fire in life which every living person holds inside of themself?"

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because that's what Rambaldi wrote. Once the ash is reunited, they will be the fire that burns and will be able to harvest the fire that burns in every single person and put it to their own good use. What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know why we're going to France?"

His eyes locked onto hers. "That's not for you to know yet, Sydney."

His answer shocked her. "What are you talking about? You mean to tell me that you actually know more about this mission?" Her voice was a whisper, urgent and accusing though it was. "I _need to know this Michael."_

"No. You don't."

SHe felt her jaw tightening. "Do you not trust me?"

His eyes closed in exasperation; they feet distangled. "I'm asking you to _trust_ me Sydney. Everything has it's time and place. This isn't it. I beg of you Sydney. Leave it alone."

"For now."

**tbc****...**

**more****?**

**confusing**** and kinda weird again i know. just remember that i just "went with the flow" and did absolutely no mental preparation and had no idea what was going to come out.... sorry **

**-jenn**


	2. By View

**insert really cool title that i can't think of ***The sequel*****

_Katie: Hey, thanks for both your note of encouragement for this fic and also your comment on the length of the chapters. I know that my chapters compared to the chapters of other authors are really short and I apologize… I have no will power and basically write when I feel like it and stop when I feel like I should stop. _

_I also think that I might have gotten JJ's love of ending with suspense or a cliff-hanger. So I'm sorry that my chapters are short but hopefully I make up for that in quality? A little bit? Lol… at least I'm updating again~! _

_-Jenn_

**2.**

**By View**

They stood side by side on the balcony, jet lag dissolving and ebbing away as their eyes took in the view. The lights flashed from the city, enveloping the otherwise dark streets with a warm glow... one not so dark to be gloomy, not so bright to be intrusive. 

Just enough to be-

Vaughn's hand reached over to envelop hers. She curled her fingers around his in response, a soft smile lighting up her face. He disengaged, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her in contact with him. Planting a slight kiss on her head, he whispered into her ear. "Do you think that this view is beautiful, Syd?"

Her answer was more a breath than a word. "Yes."

"It pales in comparison to you."

She looked up at him, surprise lighting her eyes. "Why do you always say things like that and do things like this... when I'm trying to be angry at you?"

His eyebrows rose. "Why are you trying to be angry with me?"

"Because no matter how good your intentions... no matter how much of a good reason you have to support you, I don't like the idea of you keeping things from me. I know that you probably are barred from telling me and that there is a good reason but I- I don't like lies."

"I didn't lie to you Syd."

"I know. It's not a lie. I know that. It just feels like one."

"Syd." The word was like a command, compelling her to meet his gaze once again. "I would never lie to you." He bent down and kissed her, dissapating her fears and making her feel so wanted at the same time. It was almost as if she could feel the environment around them, watching them kiss in the lights of the city and the soft fluttering of the sheer curtains in her head like some sort of movie. 

It warmed her. 

He deepened the kiss and her eyelids fluttered closed as she gave in. She would forgive him anything. Even when there was nothing to forgive. And when there was. 

They backed slowly backwards, off the balcony until they felt the cool tile give way to a soft carpet- until they felt their legs hitting against the back of the bed. Vaughn chuckled. "You know Ms. Bristow, technically one of us is supposed to sleep on the sofa."

She smiled back. "I'm willing to share."

His lips traveled downwards and made contact with her lips. "Good. Because otherwise, I might have to insist."

"Are you threatening me, Agent Vaughn?"

He shivered. "Of course not."

"Good. Because if you were, I would have to insist back."

"Insist on what?"

His breath was rushing hot against her collar bone.

"I- nevermind. I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

He laughed out loud. "It's nice to know what kind of effect I have on women." 

She froze, a smile playing around her lips. "Don't get cocky, Agent Vaughn. The minute you start to overestimate youself... maybe we should start working." She began to walk away towards the desk, her legs weakening, praying with every step the he would catch her.

He grabbed her arms, brought her to him. "We technically don't start working until tomorrow, you know. I'm not cocky."

"Are you sure?"

He flushed. 

Grinning she sat at the desk, ruffling through papers, adamantly ignoring his lips on her neck. "C'mon Sydney... you know what they say about all work and no play..."

She turned and grinned at him. "Yeah. It frustrates Vaughn to no end."

He chuckled, the hot air against her neck causing her to shiver. "True."

"When can you tell me?"

"When I can."

"When can you?"

"When I can."

She laughed in mild amusement and frustration.

"Why can't you tell me? And I'm just telling you know that if you answer my question with a "I can't"... I'm going to have to punish you."

She ignored the way that his eyebrows raised.

"The bad kind."

They raised further.

"The bad kind that involves pain... not pleasure."

They lowered.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, turning her chair so that it was facing him. "Sydney, you know that I would never keep anything from you if I thought that it would be better if you knew whatever information I might know that you wouldn't... right?"

She nodded.

"Well... the thing is, I'm not telling you what I know because we _don't_ know anything yet. I mean, we knows bits and pieces. And when we can put it all together so that it actually makes some kind of sense and so that you would be useful in helping us... I'll tell you.

There's just not enough information for us right now. There's no sense tiring you until we have something we can go on."

Sydney lifted an eyebrow lightly, a small smile crossing her lips. "So... you're just looking out for me are you?"

He recognized that smile and matched it with his own, pulling her up from her chair. "Mhmm."

"My guardian angel." The words were whispered into his ear and he was glad that her face was buried in the crook of his neck instead of directly facing his.

He wouldn't have been able to hide it from her.

He had never been good at keeping secrets.

At keeping lies.

Not even little white ones.

**tbc**...****

**more****?**

**whew****!!! my computer FINALLY let me stay on to finish this!!! It was going BERSERK!!!! Seriously... everytime i turned it on, it would shut down restart shut down... and it actually gave me a countdown of a minute every time!! I WANTED TO KILL IT!!!!**

**sigh****.**

**it's**** all good now.**

**i** hope this chapter was worth it...****

**-jenn**


	3. A Bead of Sweat

**insert ANOTHER really cool title that I can't think of**

**9.**

** A Bead of Sweat**

**[spoiler = Truth Takes Time]**

She lay there on the cool sheets, her back against his chest, listening to his warm and steady breaths on her neck, feeling the soft rises and falls of his chest. She should have been comfortable, relaxed. And she was. But she couldn't sleep.

Because there had been something in his eyes- something in the look of him- that had clued her in that something was very wrong. And despite the fact that she knew he loved her- that she knew he would never do anything to hurt her- she had to know what he was hiding from her. 

It was called trust.

But she didn't have it.

At least, not totally. She wasn't going to go rifling through his laptop, through his files. She wasn't that desperate. But still… her instinct told her that far from protecting her from the damage any outside enemy could inflict on the mission, Vaughn had been protecting her from the damage it would to do her. And that didn't fit in her job description. 

Careful not to move any part of his body, she slipped out from under the covers and walked over to the phone. It was late but everyone knew that Karma didn't sleep. Or if she did, she didn't need much of it. 

"Hello?"

"Is this room 641?"

"I'm sorry," said Karma's voice, "I don't believe that there is a 641 in this entire hotel."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to wake you."

"That's quite all right."

The phone went dead. Karma would be waiting for her in 5 minutes by the hotel bar.

Once she had pulled on some clothes and taken one last wistful look at Vaughn, still sleeping so quietly buried under the blankets, she left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby. Where the bar, at this hour, was still teeming with life.

She caught eyes with the doorman, nodded discreetly, was led into the dark backroom of the bar where a familiar silhouette was waiting.

"Hello Sydney."

"Agent Manuel."

She didn't even look tired. Her eyes were unshadowed, keen even, and her posture remained unchanged from any other time she had seen her. 

Breaking the formal protocol, she bent over, leaned towards Karma over the table and spoke in the urgent tone she had been fighting against ever since she had seen that look in Vaughn's eyes. The one that had flashed for only a second before he had enveloped her into his arms. The one that still haunted her. 

"Why is Agent Vaughn keeping information from me?"

Karma raised an eyebrow. 

"What information has he been keeping from you?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here. I think it would be a shorter list merely to tell you what I DO know. I realize that my past is… unusual… and that my family ties are not by any means commonplace. But I refuse to be kept in the dark just because there is the fear that I might not be able to _handle it_. Now I realize that we haven't been on the same side knowingly for very long but you know what kind of a worker I am.

I know that I have emotions and that Vaughn is keeping things from me so that I can maintain my calm and perhaps even work better with a clear mind but part of my job is _being able_ to compartmentalize my emotions so that I can work. And though I appreciate his care of me, I do not wish to be babied."

Karma sat, regarding her for a moment before nodding. "I can see how that might frustrate you and though I cannot say that I condone Mr. Vaughn's actions, I can see how he might have thought that it would be better for the mission if you didn't know. I know that you believe that he kept it from you to save you but know that in saving you, he is saving an _integral part of the mission."_

Sydney's jaw clenched, not knowing what to make of this information.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you want to know this?"

She couldn't believe it. "Of course I do. Do you really think that I would tell you that I would like to informed about every aspect of this mission and then change my mind?"

Her words were received with an icy smile. 

"Miss Bristow-"

"_Agent_ Bristow."

"-Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn was correct in noting that the Apollyon Soul Harvest was indeed the 'ash' that Rambaldi was talking about it. Ever since we left that meeting, we have had several analysts completely re-decipher the meaning of Rambaldi's text based on this new information we have.

"ASH is the foundation of everything we have been looking for, everything we have been trying to stop."

Karma stopped here. "And I believe that what Vaughn was trying to save you from was the fact that there is a high chance that your mother, in conjunction with Arrivda Satarri, founded the Soul Harvest."

Her blood ran cold at the words "your mother". "Please refer to her as Irina Derevko. My mother has been dead for over 20 years." But she didn't really care. She was still too much in shock over the news she had just received. 

Karma's eyes were steely and unresponsive. 

"And- and Laila Rambaldi's connection to all of this?"

Karma laughed, her eyes finally sparking with humor. "Laila Rambaldi is now turning six years old."

This time, completely convolution took over Sydney's mind. "What?"

"Laila Rambaldi is not the leader or the brains behind the Soul Harvest. She is the memory."

"I'm confused."

"A couple months ago, your mother attempted to steal a disk which would enable her, Sark, and Sloane to have in their possession the genetic code for every single person, giving them the power to assassinate a single person by merely rearranging the water molecules to become deadly for the one person with that certain type of DNA who drinks it."

Impatience filled her body. "Yes, I know this already. They did not succeed in the retrieval of this disk. That was the day that Emily-" her voice broke up. 

"Yes. But Irina had an ulterior motive. Not surprising. Anyway, using what she had memorized from the download, specifically the genealogy and family ties etcetera, she, along with Satarri, manipulated the gene pool in order to mix the in the old memories in the young mind."

Sydney laughed, if a little nervously. "That doesn't even make sense. You can't _do that."_

Karma raised her eyebrows. "Oh can't you? Marshall detailed me on a certain course of action one might take in order to perhaps see results."

"And?"

"When you sweat, it's a way for your body to cool of by releasing the particles that contain the highest kinetic energy, a.k.a. heat. Therefore, should everyone sweat at the same time, there are millions of evaporated sweat droplets each with the highest kinetic particles each which contain a fraction of the person's DNA. So, using the same idea as was used for the assassination technique…"

She realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time Karma had been detailing this out for her, horror shining in her eyes. "It can be used as a tracking device."

Both nodded. 

"But- but how do they induce every person to sweat. Some people just don't… and I don't that they can afford to wait until the weather becomes hot enough."

"Everyone sweats. It just has to be the right temperature."

Sydney closed her eyes. "One of the Rambaldi devices."

"One of the Rambaldi devices," said Karma in agreement.

"And what exactly does it do?" Her voice was softer in fear at what the answer might be.

"Heat wave."

"And how this genetic energy can be used to insert old memories into a "young mind"?" 

Karma looked at her, a slight tinge of warning and concern entering them as she watched Sydney's response. "Rambaldi foresaw ASH… he wanted it. He manipulated his own DNA so that it became, and this sounds crazy I know, _transferable."_

Shaking her head, she laughed. Even if did sound a bit maniacal. "That's not possible."

She felt eyes snap onto hers, heating her up a bit from the intensity. "I'm sure that's _exactly_ what Rambaldi's contemporaries said when they saw his drawing of the cell phone." Her response was clipped. 

"So- what am I supposed to think? That this genetic code that it begotten from some machine that generates a **heat wave which in turn causes sweat from a _6 year old girl… that you can transfer Rambaldi's memories INTO her???"_**

Karma sat back. "We think so."

Sydney's jaw clenched. "And my mother is the subordinate of Rambaldi. She _founded_ the Apollyon Soul Harvest."

Her voice was resigned. "Now you know. Are you glad of it?"

"Yes. And no."

"Can you think clearly?"

"I've been asked this before. I've been questioned before. I've shot my own mother before and vice versa. I can do this."

But her emotions churned inside at the new information. It didn't even seem possible. Was it?

She stood up on somewhat steady legs and walked out of the room without saying goodbye. She didn't have the energy. 

Opening the door to her room, she saw Michael lying so angelically on the bed and her heart conflicted with her. Here was the man who had hidden things from her. Here was the man who had protected her. Here was the man who loved her. Here was the man who probably, in some portion of his heart, feared her.

God, she loved him.

She moved closer, and then slipped into the bed. Turning to face him, she couldn't help tracing the lines of his face ever so softly with the tip of her finger. Making sure he was real. She drew her finger away, feeling a wetness there. 

A bead of sweat.

**tbc**… ****

**more****?******

**tbc****… **

**more****?**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so long and technical and probably godda*n boring but it had to be explained somewhere and I apologize again if this chapter was awful because I didn't even think about what I was going to write before I started… I do that a ****LOT**** I know…I should think and plan more… but I'm bad. **

**What can I say?**

**I hope that you stick around for the next chapter though… maybe I'll try to redeem myself with some more fluff or something? **

**[hangs head] **

**sorry****.**

**-jenn**


	4. Visitation Rights

*the re-written version because my computer is an ass that shut down right when i finished the entire chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grrrrrrrrr*

**insert ANOTHER really cool title that I can't think of**

**10.**

**Visitation Rights**

**"****Sydney****."**

The word permeates her body, rouses her against her will and forces her to leave the comfortable darkness of sleep. She doesn't want to open her eyes, she wants to stay here, lying against Vaughn, his arms wrapped around her. 

But she can't. Because she knows that voice. 

She speaks before her eyes open, almost afraid of what she might see. "Mom."

Finally she wakes at the silence, taking in the dark blue shadows of the room... and her mother's silhouette against the fluttering white curtains. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Her words are a hissed whisper, confusion coursing through her.

"What a welcome, Sydney. I must say that I never expected that I would be _this well received."_

Sydney's jaw clenched. "And how _else_ would you expect me to welcome the woman who faked her own death in order to rid herself of her family and then proceeded to be a founder of the very organization I've been working to _destroy_?"

The words, intentionally hurtful, slide off of Derekvo as easily as a shrug. Her daughter's words have been expected, received, and forgotten. "I would think that you would be able to understand the need of separating your personal and private lives, Sydney. I must say... you are more like your father than I thought."

Sydney flushed, unsure of whether her mother was implying her relationship with Vaughn or her reaction to her mother's appearance. 

Or both.

"Why... are... you... here?" Her question was vehement, a whisper containing such urgency that she knew Vaughn would wake any moment. He was stirring already, lying behind her. 

She placed a hand on his chest, quieting him, her eyes still trained on this indecipherable woman. 

"Leave."

"WHAT?"

"Go. Go away from here."

"What are you talking about? Do you really think that I would leave the country just on the whim of-"

"-the whim of your mother."

Sydney shook her head strongly. "On the whim of someone whom I have never, and probably will never, trust. Someone I have never known. But always have been fighting against."

Vaughn's heart accelerated underneath her palm. He was awake.

She applied pressure to his chest, willing -praying- that he stay there. Hoping that he wouldn't move.

"Leave before 8:47 tomorrow morning, Sydney."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your mother."

She scoffed.

"Forgive me if I don't cry."

Irina turned and walked back onto the balcony, paused, and turned back for a final statement.

"I hear it's supposed to be hot tomorrow."

**tbc****...**

**more****?**

**next**** chapter = last chapter**


	5. The End of the World

_Previously (Chapter 10):_

"Leave before 8:47 tomorrow morning, Sydney."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your mother."

She scoffed.

"Forgive me if I don't cry."

Irina turned and walked back onto the balcony, paused, and turned back for a final statement.

"I hear it's supposed to be hot tomorrow."

**Chapter 11: The End of the World**

They laid there, not brave enough to fall asleep, not willing to run away.

6:00

7:00

Vaughn held Sydney's hand tightly in his own.

7:30

Kissed all her fingertips

8:00

Held her tightly to him.

8:15

Waited

8:40

Counted the minutes.

8:45

Counted the seconds.

8:47

Felt the heat rising, the beads of sweat forming all over their bodies, forming and evaporating, forming and evaporating.

Wondered how many others were out there too.

Weren't sure how to end this, how to make it right.

The heat rose.

They stood up, got out of bed, unable to be near each other or in contact with any other object.

And suffered through this heat wave.

Felt anticipation boiling in their blood.

And then there was a crash.

Sudden darkness.

Smoke.

They walked out onto the balcony. 

And watched as their perfect view slowly fell to the ground.

Destroyed.

Demolished.

La Tour d'Eiffel n'existe plus.

And wondered silently what would be next.

**END (?)**


End file.
